12 to 24 hour hormonal profiles are studied in patients with a wide variety of endocrine disorders using frequent (q every 20-30 minutes) blood sampling or a continuous blood withdrawal pump. Appropriate stimulation and suppression tests are done and compared with the physiologic 12-24 hour levels.